


The AU Nobody Asked For

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: her dorkiness is endearing [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a bad Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU. Sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The AU Nobody Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't written anything new in a while, but I'm back! I wrote this just to get myself back into the groove of things, so it might be a little short and bad. I had this idea and wrote it all at three in the morning so all mistakes are definitely my own. Hope y'all enjoy. Thanks.

Eliza would be lying if she said that the woman running the next door flower shop wasn't the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. Seriously, she was gorgeous. Her hair ran in flowing curls, her lips were redder than any rose, her smile was so bright, and she was just perfect in every way. Eliza remembers she had forgotten her damn name when the girl said hello to her that one time they crossed paths. She never really got over how giddy she feels when she sees her.

Eliza takes an early break, walking out of her tattoo parlor (she still snorts a little when she thinks about the fact she owns a tattoo parlor, with her pale and bare arms) and out into the bright day, taking a deep breath. The whole city is bustling, and Eliza has to gently push her way past the crowds on the sidewalks, apologizing profusely when she accidentally shoves past someone. She makes her way into the shop, the little bell on the door dinging to mark her entrance.

Eliza is blown away as soon as she steps in. It's absolutely filled to the brim with different flowers and plants, all colorful and bright and amazing. Not to mention that it smells pretty damn wonderful. Eliza actually has to take a moment to take it all in before she moves forward through the little shop, taking her time with observing the different arrangements.

"You see something you would like?" Eliza nearly jumps out of her skin -- she forgot that she wasn't the only one in here. She turns around to see the shop owner's amused smile, eyebrows raised. Eliza feels her face getting hot, and it's stupid, she shouldn't be this nervous.

"Er... yes..?" Eliza accidentally says it as a question and she has to turn so she can wipe her sweaty palms on the front of her dress. She spends her time looking at a specifically nice arrangement -- red, green and yellow flowers, with little blue ones scattered all in it. She checks out the tag hanging off it, and thankfully doesn't cringe. At least it's in the double digits. She realizes she should probably say something else. "This one is rather nice." She feels a little stupid saying it, but the shop owner laughs, and Eliza feels as if she should commit that sound to memory forever.

"I agree, it is a nice arrangement. One of my favourites." Shop Owner agrees in a sigh, leaning on the counter. "You buying it?" Eliza nods slowly, fishing around in her purse for some money. She picks up the little bouquet and heads to the counter.

"I-- um. Hi." She says dumbly as she hands over the money, sure her entire face is bright red. Redder than the lipstick Shop Owner is wearing.

"Hi. You own the tattoo parlor right next door, right?" Shop Owner asks with another amused look.

"Uhh--- yes." Eliza mumbles, nodding frantically. She feels weirdly nervous. "I'm Eliza."

"I'm Maria." Shop Owner - Maria - says, flashing a toothy grin. Eliza feels like she's going to faint. Maria holds her hand over Eliza's for a few seconds too long as she's handing over change, and Eliza immediately heats up like a furnace. She says goodbye and shuffles out of the store as fast as she possibly can.

The next day, Eliza is a little more than distracted at work, and if she starts making daily trips to the next door flower shop, it's not her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. My tumblr is djspooksjim, you're welcome to yell at me and give me prompts there. Also, I added this to my series because why not.


End file.
